User talk:Gazzatheanomalystic777
Monster Hunter Rules I have changed it to a HTML Doc so it will open like a webpage ok print it off and try ot the rules for yourself. warhammer rules thanx cool rules!Gazzatheanomalystic777 19:39, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Kusha Ring Real? Hey, LS here and that ring looked awesome. Whered you get it? Longsword114 18:38, 26 August 2008 (UTC) hi LS, search the internet for it, ill see if i can find a link Okay Longsword114 18:53, 26 August 2008 (UTC) here is the wiki link to the Japanese MH shop: http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/MH_Merchandise Gazzatheanomalystic777 19:12, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Thats nice but do you acctuly OWN a kusha ring? Longsword114 19:13, 26 August 2008 (UTC) yea and the tigrex psp skin Did u buy them over the web or did u go to japan and buy them? Longsword114 19:14, 26 August 2008 (UTC) my m8 in japan sent them 2 me : ] u might be able to find some stuff on ebay hope you can coz its great ive also got the life size rathalos GS, it rules!!! Dear god....0_o Rathalos GS? lol well thanks for letting me know Longsword114 19:17, 26 August 2008 (UTC) do u want a pic of it? if u do ill give u the link No, its ok Longsword114 19:22, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ok i want some MH cards but they're in Japanese :[ Gazzatheanomalystic777 19:24, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Would still be cool :D Longsword114 19:25, 26 August 2008 (UTC) yea, they are. i wish they did more MH jewelry, so does my girlfriend. tiggy or los would b good : ] Ide like a whole MH Wardrobe :D...Or a real life Devil Slicer... Longsword114 17:35, 27 August 2008 (UTC) or a tiggy katana Gazzatheanomalystic777 18:20, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Its in the jungle and you know double plessy tail spin witll send your to jupiter lol. All i got is full azure rathalos and devil slicer. Should i bring Mega Potions? or maybe so max potions? Longsword114 20:06, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Mix 10 potions with 10 honeys to make 10 mega potions, then buy more potions. you can bring max/ancient potions if u wanna. take a frog and fish 1 outta the water, trap it, merk it, trap it, merk it, repeat, should get murked easy. the next one is slightly harder, mainly coz uve run outta traps, but no worries, coz if it rains in the mission bring lightnin rods, lay it under plessy, repeat, merk it, and it should die easy. try the green one first coz its tougher than normal so its betta 2 use traps to murk it. :] L8rz Gazzatheanomalystic777 16:03, 11 September 2008 (UTC) hey can you inspect the basa pages. i need a second hand opinion of them.Littlekill3r 17:45, 2 December 2008 (UTC) hey littlekill3r, the basa pages look good, i had a look at the history of the pages and u added some good info. if u have anymore questions, leave them here =]